This research project is proposed to investigate the basic mechanisms of actions of the inhalational anesthetics at the molecular level. By utilizing spectroscopic techniques, the nature of the interaction between the anesthetics and their receptor site in hydrogen-bonding molecules will be studied. The association effect in the vibrational spectra of inhalation anesthetic compounds will be investigated. This program is also designed to give students an opportunity to participate in an undergraduate research investigation. Research activities involved in the program should include organic sytheses, the use of a vacuum technique, separation methods, gas phase chromatographic technique and the recording and analysis of vibrational spectra. Participation in the program will enhance each student's capacity for developing and applying research designs to solving problems in scientific research. It will also serve to provide training for students that will equip them for their future biomedical careers or advanced graduate studies.